The Boy Who Survived
by TheDarkLadyofLight
Summary: We have all read the stories where people in Harry's life find out he is abused, but what would happen if the entire wizarding world found out at once...and how would it affect not only Harry Potter but also the war. In the time of truth will Harry be able to stand strong, or will he crumble to pieces. Warning: mentions of abuse.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi so I haven't written in a while and will try to update this every week, I'll probably get the next chapter up in the next couple days though... spring break and everything! :D So this is going to be a dark story not going to lie. I took one college course of General Psychology so if I get it wrong dont hold it to me. Please let me know what you think. Please mind the spelling and grammar mistakes.

Warning: mentions of abuse. I am rating this as a T if you think it needs to be changed feel free to tell me as the story progresses.

Chapter One

Hermione was sitting by Neville at the Gryffindor table, eating a piece of toast while glancing at her watch. The Great Hall was packed with students eating a quick breakfast before classes, all students except Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley. Hermione gave a huff as she ate another bite. They were late.

Neville glanced at her, giving her an uneasy smile. "I'm sure they'll be down at any moment. "

She frowned, "You said they were sleeping when you came down?"

Nervously Neville nodded. "But that was a hour ago. I'm sure they're on their way."

She took another bite, deciding whether or not to go up to the boy's dormitory and drag them out of bed herself. After another bite she had decided. However just when she was about to stand a flurry of owls burst into the room, each dropping off mail and newspapers to the teachers and students. She then made the decision to go after the Daily Prophet's owl gave her a copy of today's paper. Made to stand when she received it but then thought better of it when reading the title. With a sigh she started reading, as an unusual quiet settled across the Great Hall.

_**The Truth about the Boy Who Lived **_

_**By Rita Skeeter **_

_**Ever since that fateful Halloween night, Harry Potter has become a celebrity to every wizard man, woman, and child. He has graced our papers for years, and yet there is still much we do not know about the boy. After the events of the Triwizard Tournament last year, we began to doubt the innocence of the boy. After all we didn't know him at all. Could He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named be back, or was it simply an attention seeking ploy from an adolescent boy. At the time the last seemed more likely. I began to question the average normal everyday wizard, and while Potter had some strong believers, he had some strong disbelievers also, both stating many facts that contradict themselves, and I found that both sides didn't know truly who Harry Potter was. Thus I began my investigation, and what I found shocked me to the core. And I warn my readers that the following is not a story for the weak of heart, nor a story to be read to children.**_

_** I started my investigation in Harry Potter's hometown, Surrey. It was my plan to talk to the neighbors of Harry Potter to get some insight on the Boy-Who-Lived's life that we have not seen. The answer's I got when interviewing the boy's neighbors were much of the same. "The boy is a menace, a no good menace. He means nothing but trouble," One woman told me to which all the others agreed. It was until this next point that I thought for sure I knew who young Harry Potter was. I asked the ladies where the young man lived and all of them pointed to the house across the street. It was one of the ladies turned to me and said, "You see the window with the bars on it. That's his room. They put bars on his window three years ago, he only stays with his family during the summer, during the rest of the year he gets sent to a school for teenage criminals." I couldn't believe my ears, what were these women talking about?**_

_**I proceeded my investigation by speaking to Harry Potter's Second Grade muggle elementary school teacher. She told me a whole different story, a story that sent shivers down my spine. "He was a bright kid," she remembered. "Quiet and shy, but bright. He grasped onto concepts quicker than any child I had ever seen. I'll never forget when he received a 100% on his first test, the best grade in the class, the way his eyes shone with happiness." Her voice then grew darker. "I'll never forget when he come back the next day with a black eye, cut lip, and a limp. He failed every test after that. I know that he understood the concepts better than anybody in the class, yet each test came back a Fail." She took a breath. " I wanted to contact the authorities so bad, yet I knew that it would never work. His First Grade teacher called child protective services, and within a month her job was taken from her, and the investigation was dropped as if it never happened. His family are monsters. He'd come to school unnaturally skinny, bruised, and too quiet. I knew his family beat him, spread rumors about him, and I think starved him. But I also knew I didn't have the power to get him removed from his home, so I did my best to help him in my classroom. All of us teacher banded together to do whatever we could. But it was never enough." **_

_**As I looked into her eyes could not help but to believe this was the truth, Harry Potter was and possibly still is abused! I then asked her to describe the boy to me just to make sure we were talking about the same person. "He is quick, quiet, courteous, and brave." "Brave?"I asked. She laughed, "A group of boys (Mr. Potter's cousin included) were picking on a younger student and Harry went right up to them and pushed them away, of course the boys beat both boys up, nine against one was not a fair fight. The next day he came to school in a much worse condition than he left in. And yet he still went against his cousin, knowing the consequences and yet still standing up. I believe he has a 'saving people thing' from a psychology standpoint." When asking her what she meant by her psychologist standpoint she grew serious, " In most abuse cases the victim will act out to receive attention, they will cause trouble, and in some cases might even turn into abusers themselves. In Harry's case however, he prefers to stay in the shadows, unnoticed. He is one of the few that feel that because they could not save themselves it is their duty to save others from becoming victims. And from what I've seen of Harry, I'd say he is the type to try to save the world no matter the coast and not expecting a reward. He is the type that would sacrifice himself to save another person." **_

_**I took everything she said and found what she said to be more investigation I found that Harry Potter, the boy we all doubted, was infact starved, locked up in his room for months upon months, and beat on a constant. Some beatings so severe, I am told that they have scared his back. Adding all this information to the amount he has done for his school. I am told by multiple sources that on more than one account he has placed himself in danger to protect another. I have found the truth of the boy who is Harry Potter and feel ashamed of myself. The Wizarding World has failed Harry Potter. And I condemn Minister Fudge for his vendetta against this poor 15 year old boy. **_

_**Harry Potter is the boy who is constantly beat down not only by his family but also by the wizarding world, and myself. He is the boy who saved our world. He is the boy who had nobody to stand for him, so he stands for others. He is not the Boy-Who-Lives, but more of the Boy-Who-Survives. And after all the persecution we have placed him under, he still tries to warn us of the coming of You-Know-Who. He stands by his statements unwavering. And honestly after my investigation I fear I can do nothing else but believe him and what he says to be true, and I sincerely hope that the wizarding world will cease their blindness and open their ears to the world around us. And if one thing is for certain, the entire Wizarding World owes Harry Potter a sincere apology.**_

Hermione's eyes welled up as she stared at her paper in disbelief. It was all lies! It had to be! and yet...and yet it made sense. All of it made sense. And she herself could not deny that she had her suspicions.

She glanced at Neville, to see him looking back at her, his face pale and mouth agape. She then looked at the rest of the Hall, somewhere staring at her look to see her reaction, others were looking at the Gryffindor table in general looking for him, and the rest were looking at their papers in shock and disbelief.

Dumbledore then stood up and spoke with his voice amplified (though it was unneeded). "Students, all classes are canceled today. Please conduct yourselves wisely today, teachers are here if you need them." He then swept out of the Great Hall with Professor Snape and McGonagall in a hurried manner.

Chaos issued the hall. Everybody was speaking, some were crying, and others were shouting. Hermione found herself surrounded by Gryffindors. Dean was shouting at her over the chaos.

"IS THIS TRUE!"

"I Don't Know!" She shouted back.

"How Could You Not Know!"

She then started to cry.

"Dude back off!" Neville yelled at Dean. "How come you didn't know? We have shared a dorm with him for 5 years!"

Dean looked speechless, and then looked at Hermione. "Merlin! I'm sorry Hermione, don't cry."

But she didn't stop. She couldn't stop.

It was at that moment when they all heard a door open. The whole Hall suddenly became silent, as the door creaked fully open, revealing a late smiling Harry Potter and a laughing Ronald Weasley. As the two took in the Great Hall, staring at them, Harry started inching back toward the door.

"Why are they staring at you?"Harry whispered to Ron.

Looking a bit freaked out Ron replied unsurely, "Mate I think they're staring at you."

The two looked at each other and then nodded as they quickly ushered themselves back outside the Great Hall, before anybody could say a word.

AN:Thanyou for reading! Please mind my spelling and grammar! And don't for get to review!

Sincerely,

Dark Lady of Light


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys sorry it took so long. This chapter is mostly a set up chapter, adding some lightness to the picture before it gets too dark. I'd like to thank everybody for reading my story and the lovely reviews and tips! Thank you for pointing out the Surrey mistake I made the last chapter! That was helpful! Again please ignore my terrible spelling and grammar mistakes...and REVIEW!**

Chapter Two

Albus Dumbledore paced the room of his office, while both Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape watched him in nervous expectation. Minerva's face was pale and tense, her lips so thin, they were practically nonexistent. Severus himself looked pale, but displayed no emotion on his face, except his eyes, his eyes were thundering.

Albus stopped pacing, and put his hands on his desk, looking down at his plans for the day, but not seeing them. He was nervous, scared..no, terrified, of the possibilities of 's words. If they were true, then he had left Harry with monsters. And if they weren't true, well that would have problems of its own. The entire wizarding world now believed that Harry was placed with neglectful and abusive relatives. Albus looked up at his two most trusted teachers.

"We must act quick," he said was almost as if his voice broke a barrier. Both teacher immediately started speaking over each other at once.

"Albus this can't possibly be-"

"Albus is this, could this-"

He put up a hand instantly silencing them. "Minerva, you must go retrieve the Dursley's and place them in Sirius's house, but make sure Sirius does not touch them-"

"But Harry, Albus," Minerva protested.

Albus nodded his head. "Severus you are to find Mr. Potter. Start at the Dungeons and work your way up. I'm not sure if he has seen the article yet, I didn't see him at breakfast. Once you find him bring him immediately to Madame Pomfrey."

Severus nodded, and turned to go, however just before he opened the door, he looked at the headmaster.

"Surely this is just another nonsensical article by that blasted reporter, right?"

The look on the old man's face however gave him chills.

"Severus, my dear boy, I sincerely hope so." Both felt the unsettling feeling at the bottom of their stomach, telling them this was just the beginning.

Harry and Ron walked side by side to the Hogwart's Kitchen.

"What do you think that was about?" Ron asked Harry quietly.

Harry shrugged. "Probably another or Rita's, or Fudge's lies."

Ron nodded and then looked around, "I wonder where Hermione is?"

Harry shrugged again, "What day is it?"

"Thursday, I think."

"What time is it?"

Ron looked at his watch, "8:30"

"Oh well she's probably in Potions."

"Oh that makes sense."

They both kept walking for a little bit, then turned and looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Oh Shit!" they exclaimed, then took off in a dead run towards the potion's classroom.

The two boys burst through the potion's classrooms doors in a mad rush. Their faces flushed, and their breaths were heavy. It took a couple seconds for both boys to realize that the classroom was empty.

"Are you sure its Thursday?" Harry asked Ron breathlessly.

Ron gasped in a breath before he replied, "Well….I think so. We had Transfiguration yesterday, so it has to be Thursday."

Harry nodded. "Are you sure its around 8:30?"

Ron looked at his watch again. "Well…. I think so….well I don't know, its one of those muggle watches you know….and I think its old." He then proceeded to flick at the glass of his watch.

Harry looked around the room. "Do you think we are early for class or we missed it?"

Ron looked up from his watch. "Well Snape's not here so-."

However before Ron could finish, the Potion's Classroom door flew open once more. Ron and Harry jumped out of the way. Their eyes growing wide when they saw the Potion Master standing in the doorway. Ron gulped and Harry's face went pale.

At first it seemed like Snape hadn't even seen them. His eyes swept across the room, before landing on Ron and Harry. And then something strange happened.

Snape just stood there and stared at Harry for at least a minute. His dark eyes taking in every detail. And then his usually blank face turned into one of relief and concerned. Harry and Ron looked at each other, both think in unison, _What the Hell?_

The Potion Master then swept towards them.

"Mr. Potter we were looking for you."

Harry's wide eyes went even larger. "Me?" he squeaked. He could of sworn he heard Ron snicker at that, but didn't acknowledge it.

"Where you at breakfast this morning, ?"

"Well, not really sir." Harry said slowly, confused.

The Professor then got a strange look on his face. "Oh I see," he said, "Well then follow me." And with that he went through to the door towards his office. Harry started to follow slowly, giving Ron a look, clearly telling him to come with.

Ron looked around, frozen, not sure what to do. Harry then grabbed him and pulled him into Snape's office, and then to their shock, his private quarters!

Snape's quarters were dull and plain, yet strangely cozy. Both boys looked around the room confused and freaked out, as Snape gestured them to sit down on the couch in his sitting room.

It was a comfortable room consisting of a large couch, two sitting chairs all of which were facing a fireplace, with a dark table in the center of the chairs and couches. Harry shivered at the coolness of the room.

Snape took his wand out and lit the fire place. "Are you cold?" He asked Harry concerned.

Harry and Ron gaped at Snape.

"Well are you?" He said gruffly.

"W-well I-I guess so." Harry stuttered.

Snape nodded and left the room. Ron then looked around the room and whispered to Harry, "I think there's something wrong with Snape." Harry nodded, but before they could finish their conversation, Snape walked into the room carrying a bunch of blankets. He then proceeded, with the astonishment of both Harry and Ron, to bundle Harry in blankets. Harry, to shocked to do anything, just simply let the Potion master essentially tuck him in.

Once he was finished, he looked at Harry, pleased with his work.

"I will go get food. You need to eat." And with that he left.

Ron and Harry looked at each other flabbergasted.

"I think you should flow the Headmaster." Harry whispered to Ron. "Either Snape is under a spell, or that's not Snape."

Ron's pale face nodded. "What if he comes back and sees me?"

Harry gave a brave sigh, "I will distract him."

Ron nodded again, but before he could move into action, Snape walked into the room carrying a tray of food. Laying it down at the table, he sat in the armchair close to Harry, his elbows on his knees and his hands holding his face, watching the young boy intensely.

"Eat." is all he said.

Harry gulped and looked at the food, there was a lot of it; porridge, bacon, eggs, biscuits, ham, and ect. Harry looked at Ron and then at the food.

"Er. Actually sir, my stomach is a bit unsettled. Do you think...er...do you have a potion for that anywhere?"

The Potion Master jumped up. "Yes I do! It's in my office. I will go retrieve it. Just stay here."

With the man gone Ron lept into action. Grabbing some floo powder, he threw it into the fire place. The fire went green as Ron stuck his head in, shouting "Headmaster Dumbledore's Office."

Dumbledore had just finished a rather grueling talk with Minister Fudge that accomplished nothing. Of course the Minister was irate about the story, once again calling Harry a liar, and accusing the article to be another ploy to get the public's sway.

It was the moment when the Minister flooed out, his fire place lit up and to his surprise the head of the youngest Weasley boy appeared.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

"Mr. Weasley! I was just about to look for you!" He said clearly.

The boy looked confused. "What?...no never mind! Listen Professor there's something strange-" The boy started, but unable to contain himself Albus interrupted.

"Is with you?"

The boy huffed. "Yes. About that-"

"Is he alright?" He interrupted again.

"Yes sir...well no… I'm not sure….if you would just listen sir, then I could tell you!"

Albus contained himself and nodded.

"There is something wrong with Snape," the boy blurted.

That stopped Albus up short.

"What?"

The boy started to explain, "You see he found Me and Harry-"

"Harry and I," the Headmaster corrected absentmindedly.

The boy huffed again. "Yes, well he found _Harry and I_ in his potion room waiting for class. And now we are in his private quarters, and he's wrapping Harry in blankets, and giving him food and potions and sir you have to get here now!" the boy rambled.

"Well what's wrong with that?"

Ron looked at him in shock. "Snape's being Nice! too Harry!"

The Headmaster nodded. "I see. I will be right over. Just stay where you are, there will be much to discuss.

Ron nodded and ended the connection.

"Is he coming?" Harry asked quietly. His face worried.

Ron nodded his head and started to walk towards the couch, however much to his bad luck he tripped on his own feet and fell behind one of the chairs, near a desk that was in the corner of the room.

"Ron are you Okay!" Harry whispered loudly.

"Yeah mate I'm fine."

Ron lifted himself up, but before he headed back toward Harry somthing on the desk caught his eye. Walking toward it he picked up the day's Daily Prophet. His hands almost dropped the paper as he skimmed through the article.

"Ron are you alright?" Harry asked again, as he saw Ron just standing there looking at a news paper.

Ron looked up at him, his face growing even paler than it was before, while the tips of his ears went red. Ron just clenched the paper and looked at him, his mouth gaped. Just than Snape entered the room.

"Sorry it took me so long, turns out it was in the back stock of my potion's cabinet and-" Snape stopped as he took in Ron's pale face and Harry's confusion. "I see you have found the paper Mr. Weasley."

It was just then Severus Snape's floo lit up.

**AN: Thankx for reading! Please tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am so grateful for all the readers and reviewers! Your support and ideas have been a blessing! Please keep doing so! Sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes, i typed this one fast. Hope you enjoy it! REVIEW!**

**Chapter 3**

**It was starting to look like a bad day for Harry. For a second when he saw Dumbledore, he felt a large amount of relief, that was until he saw Dumbledore's face. It was the same face Snape had given him just a little while ago. His stomach turned, and he wondered if he should take that potion resting in the Professores hand.**

**The silence in the room was awkward, Harry felt, with everybody staring at him. That was until Ron broke the silence.**

**"****What the Bloody Hell is ****_THIS_****!" He exclaimed. **

**Harry looked at Ron in shock, however Ron was staring at Dumbledore. Gone was his pale face, in its place stood a dark red irate Weasley. **

**Dumbledore cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses, but before he could speak Ron was yelling.**

**"****I told you! I told you every year that he should stay with us! Bloody Hell even my MOTHER spoke to you! But did you listen? NO! And now look what happened! This!" He waved the paper in Dumbledore's face. **

**By this point Harry was beyond confused. He quietly cleared his throat. "Er. What's going on." **

**It was at that moment the floo lit up once more and Professor McGonagall's face appeared. **

**"****Severus! Are you there?"**

**Professor Snape stepped in front of the fireplace."Yes I am here, but I am a little busy at the moment-"**

**"****Oh for Merlin's Sake Severus! This is an emergency! Do you know where Albus is?"**

**Albus stepped by Snape in a rush. "I am here Minerva, however I am a little busy. Just meet me in my office. I just have to speak to-"**

**"****No! Shut up and listen to me you two bleeding idiots! We have an emergency! The Dursley's are missing!"**

**Harry's face spun toward Ron. 'The Dursley's', He mouthed in confusion and growing horror. Ron's eyes avoided his and simply grunted, "ask Dumbledore."**

**Dumbledore however looked like he wanted to facepalm himself. His face going an even paler shade of white.**

**"****Was that Mr. Weasley's voice I just heard?" McGonagall questioned.**

**"****Yes, Minerva. As I was trying to tell you we are in the presence of both Mr. Weasley and ****_Mr. Potter_****."**

**"****Oh. Well you should have told me that." She bristled. "I will meet you in your office in five minutes to talk to you. Oh and Mr. Potter," She addressed him, although blocked by Snape's figure. "I am heartily sorry." Her head just disappeared. And the awkward silence came back.**

**"****Why is she sorry?" Harry asked in confusion. "And why are you looking for the Dursley's?" His stomach turned again. He knew very well that the Dursley's were no longer living at Number 4 Privet Drive. **

**Ron mumble, "my mother probably got a hold of them." **

**All chose to ignore Ron, instead Dumbledore bypassed his question.**

**"****Harry it is very important that we find the Dursley's." **

**Harry glared at Dumbledore, "Why? Why is it so important you know where they are."**

**"****Harry, their lives could be in danger. Its very important you tell us if you know where the Dursley's are." **

**Harry scratched his head. "Well I'm not really sure."**

**Professor Snape looked at Harry in disbelief, "How could you not be sure? You lived with them this past summer." **

**Harry started to grow defensive. "Why are you all so suddenly concerned about the Dursley's? What's going on?"**

**"****Harry-" Dumbledore started but was interrupted by a sudden pounding on the Potion Professor's door. Everybody gave an annoyed huff, and it even looked like for a moment that Albus Dumbledore himself, was going to roll his eyes, but refrained himself.**

**"****GO AWAY!" the Potion Master shouted.**

**The pounding stopped for a second before continuing even harder. **

**"****Professor Snape! Professor Snape!" Cried a muffled voice. "Please open the door!"**

**"****Go Away you Blasted Dunderhead!" the Professor yelled.**

**The pounding stopped once again.**

**"****Professor please you have to help me! I can't find Harry and Ron. And Professor McGonagall is missing, and nobody knows where Dumbledore is and You just ****_PLEASE_****have to help me!" **

**"****Oh dear lord help me." Snape whispered while both Harry and Ron cried, "Thats Hermione!" **

**There was another moment of silence, before the voice answered. "Ron. Harry?"**

**Snape then opened the door and after a second of observing her surrounding Hermione flew in and pummeled Harry, leaving Neville standing awkwardly in the entrance of the Potion Master's quarters. **

**"****Oh Harry!" She sobbed. "I am so sorry Harry!"**

**Harry gave her a bewildered look and awkwardly patted her shoulder. "Its Okay?" **

**Snape, after pushing Neville into the room snapped, "Ms. Granger would you cease you blubbering! We have more important things to deal with." **

**Hermione wiped her eyes and removed herself from Harry's form while Ron mutter, "Praise the Lord, Snape has returned." To which the Potion master shot Ron a glare, along with Hermione.**

**After once again having his personal space cleared Harry returned to staring at Dumbledore expectantly. **

**The Headmaster sighed and took a seat, looking very weary. **

**"****Harry, my dear boy, I must ask you if we could perhaps talk in private."**

**Harry looked guarded, "Why?" **

**Hermione then interrupted, "You mean he doesn't know?"**

**That was the last straw for Harry, his nerves just simply couldn't take it any longer. "WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT!" He yelled as the room started to shake and the fire to roar in the fireplace. **

**"****Harry I am going to tell you, it is however a personal conversation that I wish to do in private." Dumbledore said soothingly. He then addressed the rest of the audience in the room. "If you would please just step outside for a few moments."**

**Before anyone could protest Snape had already had everybody moving towards the door. **

**Once the door was shut Dumbledore started speaking.**

**"****Harry it has come to my attention that your homelife has less than pleasant."**

**It was like a bucket of cold water had been dumped all over Harry.**

**"****What do you mean?"**

**Dumbledore looked down at his hands and then lifted his head, his blue eyes pierced Harry's. **

**"****Were you, on any circumstances, abused Harry?"**

**Harry sputtered, "What! No! Why would you even think that!"**

**Dumbledore then stood up and took out a newspaper that had been hidden in his robes and handed it to Harry. **

**Harry stomach completely as he skimmed the article. He shot out of the couch, throwing the blankets to the floor. It was as if someone had flipped a switch in Harry, his mind went blank and all he could hear was his heart beat. And then within seconds his mind was back, as if someone hit the reset button, whizzing through all the different options on how to get out of it. **

**After a few seconds he looked back at Dumbledore, his face blank, his voice calm, "Its not true."**

**At this statement Dumbledore did not look relieved at all, infact he looked like somebody had just stolen his prize possession and stomped all over it. It was at that moment Harry knew he had responded the wrong way.**

**"****I am not abused!" He tried again. **

**Dumbledore looked down, "Then you wouldn't mind an examination by Madame Pomfrey?"**

**"****Yes! I would certainly mind!"**

**Harry's eyes widened as the situation got even more out of hand. **

**"****The women is a liar! Everybody knows that!" Harry yelled waving the paper around in his hands.. His voice angry and desperate. And then with his own words as a trigger, he realized everybody in the wizarding world knew, the article had been published in the Daily Prophet! **

**He looked at the Headmaster numbly. "This was in today's paper."**

**The Headmaster nodded. **

**"****And everybody saw this." **

**Dumbledore gave him a look of pity."Harry…"**

**Harry cleared his throat. "I see."**

**And at that second he knew he had to get out of the room. **

**Ignoring the Headmaster's and professors calls for him, ignoring his best friends that were following him in a rushed pace, he bypassed everybody on his way towards the Gryffindor common room, that would lead to his own bed. He knew it was going to be a bad day. **

**AN: Thanyou for reading and please tell me your thoughts!**

**Sincerly **

**The Dark Lady of LIght**


End file.
